Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disinfecting apparatus for restraining devices, and more particularly, to a disinfecting apparatus that cleans, disinfects, and sanitizes restraining devices used by law enforcement and correctional facilities and that is designed to allow the disinfectant solution to substantially evaporate, eliminating the need for plumbing.
Description of the Prior Art
Law enforcement and correctional facilities utilize a wide variety of restraining devices such as handcuffs, shackles, and chains, to restrain individuals in their custody. The handcuffs, shackles, and chains make contact with the skin of the individual being restrained and with the skin of the law enforcement personnel applying the handcuffs, shackles, and chains. Over time, the restraining devices become dirty and can become contaminated with bacteria and disease. The restraining devices must be routinely cleaned, disinfected, and sanitized in order to prevent contamination and the spread of bacteria and disease. The disinfecting apparatus of the present invention is designed to clean, disinfect, and sanitize a plurality of restraining devices in a sealed chamber using an evaporating disinfectant solution or substantially evaporating disinfectant solution, eliminating the need for plumbing, drainage, or a backflow prevention device. The disinfecting apparatus of the present invention may also utilize a standard disinfectant solution as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,654 discloses a fluid spray system for cleaning and sterilizing medical devices on a rack that includes a fluid delivery system for an automated processor and includes spray nozzles for spraying and washing microbial decontaminant and rinsing solutions over a lumened device, such as an endoscope. The fluid delivery system also includes connection ports for connecting with internal passages of the device. A removable rack specially configured for the particular device, positions the device within a chamber. The spray nozzles are located on rear and side walls and on a door of the chamber and the nozzles are adapted to spray the device from all directions. Sets of the spray nozzles are pulsed in sequence so that the spray jets do not cancel each other out. Leaking connectors connect the automated processor connection ports with inlet ports of the device and allow a portion of the cleaning, decontaminant, and rinsing solutions to leak from each inlet port. A computer control system controls cleaning, decontamination, rinsing, and drying stages of a cycle, which are all carried out within the chamber. The system disclosed in the '654 patent includes a collection tank that receives the sprayed washing/decontaminant solution as it drips off the items. The '654 patent does not disclose a disinfecting apparatus that uses a substantially evaporating disinfectant solution, thereby eliminating the need for plumbing, drainage, and a backflow prevention device. The '654 patent also does not disclose a disinfecting apparatus that includes at least one plenum that connects a plurality of jets and evens out the pressure between each jet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,943 discloses a liquid cleaning and sterilization system that includes a fluid delivery system for an automated processor that delivers washing, microbial decontaminant, and rinse fluids to spray nozzles in a chamber for spraying the fluids over a lumened device, such as an endoscope. The fluid delivery system also delivers the fluids to connection ports that connect with internal passages of the device. Leaking connectors connect the automated processor connection ports with the inlet ports of the device and allow a portion of the washing, decontaminant, and rinsing solutions to leak from each inlet port. A computer control system controls cleaning, decontamination, rinsing, and drying stages of a cycle, which are all carried out within the chamber. A door locking and latching mechanism ensures that the door remains locked during the washing, decontamination, and rinse cycle to avoid accidental injury to an operator from strong chemicals used in the system. The system disclosed in the '943 patent includes a collection tank that receives the sprayed washing/decontaminant solution as it drips off the items. The '943 patent does not disclose a disinfecting apparatus that uses a substantially evaporating disinfectant solution, thereby eliminating the need for plumbing, drainage, and a backflow prevention device. The '943 patent also does not disclose a disinfecting apparatus that includes at least one plenum that connects a plurality of jets and evens out the pressure between each jet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,392 discloses an apparatus and method for steam reprocessing flexible endoscopes. The reprocessing system deploys steam to disinfect and/or sterilize the endoscopes, and designs, components, and methods for reducing or balancing the reprocessing cycle time and the effects of thermal expansion and contraction on the endoscopes. In one embodiment, the apparatus includes an enclosure having a reprocessing bay for receiving the endoscope and a steam source in fluid communication with the reprocessing bay. A fluid sprayer is included for spraying steam onto the external surface of the endoscope. In another embodiment, the method includes placing the endoscope into a steam reprocessing bay of a reprocessing apparatus, applying steam to the exterior surface of the endoscope, flowing steam through the lumen of the endoscope, and controlling a dimensional change to the endoscope during the reprocessing method. The apparatus of patent '392 connects to a cold and hot water source that is used in the steam generator. The '392 patent does not disclose a disinfecting apparatus that uses a substantially evaporating disinfectant solution, thereby eliminating the need for plumbing, drainage, and a backflow prevention device. The '392 patent also does not disclose a disinfecting apparatus that includes at least one plenum that connects a plurality of jets and evens out the pressure between each jet.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,886,753 discloses a disinfection apparatus for disinfecting liquid cleaning of health care objects and the like. The disinfection equipment includes a washing system for supplying liquid to a chamber that is adapted to hold the objects during cleaning, a pump for pumping liquid in the washing system, and at least one collection space connected to the inlet of the pump for collecting liquid from the chamber to the pump. The collection space is defined by at least one partition that has an extent horizontally from the inlet of the pump and that screens the inlet of the pump from liquid descending into the chamber at least nearing the inlet of the pump. The apparatus of patent '753 includes a drain pump that is connected to a sump for discharging used liquid to a drain. The '753 patent does not disclose a disinfecting apparatus that uses a substantially evaporating disinfectant solution, thereby eliminating the need for plumbing, drainage, and a backflow prevention device. The '943 patent also does not disclose a disinfecting apparatus that includes at least one plenum that connects a plurality of jets and evens out the pressure between each jet.
The prior art to date does not disclose a disinfecting apparatus that is designed to use a substantially evaporating disinfectant solution, thereby eliminating the need for plumbing, drainage, and a backflow prevention device. None of the prior art can be combined in a way to suggest the necessary modifications to produce the disinfecting apparatus of the present invention. There is no teaching, suggestion, or motivation that would have enabled a person of ordinary skill in the art to modify any prior disinfecting apparatus in the manner embodied in the present invention.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a disinfecting apparatus for restraining devices that is designed to use an evaporating disinfectant solution, thereby eliminating the need for plumbing, drainage, and a backflow prevention device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disinfecting apparatus for restraining devices that includes at least one plenum that connects a plurality of jets and evens out the pressure applied to each jet.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a disinfecting apparatus for restraining devices that is designed to use an evaporating disinfectant solution that does not leave any biohazard residue.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a disinfecting apparatus for restraining devices that reduces or eliminates human contact with the disinfectant solution.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a disinfecting apparatus for restraining devices that cleans, disinfects, and sanitizes restraining devices used by law enforcement and correctional facilities.